


Therapy Session

by torigates



Category: Bones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were late. <i>Again.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy Session

 

Lance sighed and checked his watch. They were late. _Again._ He wouldn’t even have minded so much, but they always acted like he was wasting their time, rather than the other way around. They were doing him a favour, sure, but it was because of Lance that they had been allowed to continue working as partners. He thought a little thanks and respect was not too much to ask in return.

They walk into his office over half an hour late. Lance glanced up and tried not too look too eager to see them. “You’re late,” he said.

“Nice to see you too, Sweets,” Booth said.

Lance rolled his eyes. “It would have been nice to see you on time for a change Agent Booth.”

Dr. Brennan put her hand on Booth’s shoulder to get his attention. “I told you he’d be mad,” she whispered.

Lance rolled his eyes again. There they went, already off in their own world, not two seconds after stepping in his office. “I’m not mad, Dr. Brennan,” he told her. “I find it hard to believe that two such high profile individuals as yourselves, can’t make it to a scheduled appointment on time.”

Booth huffed. “Well, that’s the reason, isn’t it, Sweets?” he said.

“What’s the reason, Agent Booth?”

“We’re such ‘high profile,’” he made air quotes with his hands, “Individuals. We’re very busy.”

Lance paused. “Yet you both had time to meet up before coming here,” he pointed out.

“What?” asked Dr. Brennan.

“Well, you obviously arrived together. If you’re both so busy that you have to arrive late to our appointment, how did you have time to meet up beforehand?”

Agent Booth shot a glance at Dr. Brennan. “We’re working a case, Sweets. That’s why we’re together.”

“I wasn’t aware of any open cases,” Sweets replied.

“Yeah, well. You don’t know everything, Sweets.”

“That’s true,” Lance conceded. “But I do happen to know that neither of you are working on a case right now. At least not any joint cases.”

This time it was Dr. Brennan who glanced at Agent Booth. “What Booth meant, was that he’s helping me identify old bones at the Jeffersonian.”

“Right,” Agent Booth agreed. “I’m helping Bones with her bones.” He smiled at his own joke.

“Is that so?” Lance asked.

The both nodded.

“And what exactly are you helping Dr. Brennan with?” he asked Booth. “Have you suddenly become a forensic anthropologist?”

Booth looked at Dr. Brennan. “Well,” he paused. “I was helping Bones look for any leads on the killers.”

“I see,” Lance said. “Dr. Brennan, I thought you mainly worked with ancient remains and identification of World War I soldiers.”

Dr. Brennan hesitated. “That’s true,” she finally admitted.

“So, why exactly would you need help looking for the killers?” he asked.

“Well—” Dr. Brennan started.

“You see—” Booth said at the exact same moment.

“Yes?” Lance probed.

“Well, maybe we weren’t _technically_ working on a case,” Booth admitted.

“I thought so,” Lance said. “What _technically_ were you working on, then?”

They looked at each other but didn’t reply.

“Oh, come on,” Lance said. “This is a safe zone. You’re not supposed to keep any secrets in this room.”

Dr. Brennan laughed.

“You find that funny, Dr. Brennan?” Lance demanded.

“Well, it’s a little ridiculous,” she admitted.

“How do you two expect to make any progress if all you do is mock me the entire time you’re here?” he asked them.

“Make any progress with what?” Booth asked.

“Your relationship.”

“What’s wrong with our relationship?” Dr. Brennan asked.

“Yeah,” Booth put in. “Our relationship is just fine, thank you.”

Lance sighed. These two were impossible. Lance knew they had feelings for each other, but until they were able to address them in a controlled environment, they’d never get anywhere. He opened his mouth to tell them this (for what felt like the thousandth time) when both their cell phones went off at the same time.

Immediately, they got to their feet.

“It’s been fun, Sweets,” Agent Booth told him.

“Yes,” Dr. Brennan agreed. “Well, not really. I find these sessions a little useless to be honest,” she finished.

“Let’s go, Bones!” Booth said, putting his hand on her back to lead her out of Lance’s office.

“See you, Sweets!” he called.

“Bye,” Lance said weakly.

As his door closed, he heard them talking.

“Do you think he suspected anything?” Dr. Brennan asked.

“No way,” Booth said. “Sweets is clueless.”

“We should have thought of a better cover story. We don’t want him to find out we were late because you kept me in bed an extra half hour.”

He heard Booth laugh. “Like you were complaining at the time.”

Their voices disappeared down the hall. Lance grinned. Their next session was going to be _extremely_ interesting. Uncomfortable as hell for his two patients, but a lot of fun for him. 


End file.
